


A Touch Worth Waking Up For

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [123]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Early Mornings, Infatuated Harry, M/M, Morning Rituals, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry always wakes first, of course.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [123]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	A Touch Worth Waking Up For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IAmMyself (ThisGirlNeedsABreakFromTheWorld)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisGirlNeedsABreakFromTheWorld/gifts).



> This is based on the lovely prompt supplied to me by IAmMyself: _Stay_. Thank you for being an all round brilliant person! 💐

Harry always wakes first, of course. He’ll lay there for a little while, keeping his body entirely still. 

All of his limbs will be wrapped snugly around Draco; their bodies pressed together in one long line of heat. 

Next, Harry begins to move his hand. He’ll move it slowly, grazing reverent fingertips from the small of Draco’s back and over the taut lines of his shoulder. Harry likes to stroke his lover’s sharp cheekbones and run his thumb over pert, pink, slightly-parted lips. 

And that is when Draco awakens, one grey eye drifting open after the other. 

“ _Stay_ ,” Draco murmurs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
